Fake Smile
by nantyfour
Summary: [update chapter 2 FLASHBACK] Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. keadaannya saja yang tak sesuai rencana. "Love is no boundaries". Hunbaek , Chanlu sling Chanbaek.
1. Prologue

Fake smile

.

.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan

(Hunbaek/Sebaek , ChanLu, ChanBaek, Hunhan)

Another Cast : KrisTao , ChenMin, KaiSoo, SuLay and Others.

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Sad, Hurt, Comfort (Campur Aduk :D)

Rated: ? masih dipikirkan.

(crack pair sih, tapi main pair nya juga bakal dipertemukan kok )

CALM *

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

Aku benci menjadi baik.

Aku benci karena mencintaimu.

Dan yang paling kubenci adalah harus merelakanmu bersama orang lain, berpura-pura tersenyum dan menganggap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sungguh ku membencinya.

Aku tahu hubungan kita bukanlah hubungan yang akan direstui banyak orang, hubungan yang kita punya adalah hubungan terlarang, tapi percayalah cintaku padamu adalah tulus dari dalam hatiku. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, bahkan disaat kau sibuk dengan skandal omong kosongmu itu aku tetap tersenyum walaupun itu hanyalah kepura-puraanku.

Kita berada dalam satu grup tapi yang orang tahu hubunganmu dengannya jauh lebih REAL dibandingkan dengan ku.

Oh Sehun, andai saja kita tidak diciptakan "sama", mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita beruntung itu yang akan disorot media dan dianggap sebagai pasangan selebriti paling serasi di korea saat ini.

Chanyeol pria yang selalu menaruh hati pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang selalu cemburu dengan Baekhyun karena dapat menarik hati dua pria tampan sekaligus Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah kekasih Luhan tetapi jauh dilubuk hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam Baekhyun tetaplah orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada pria untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya saja dari awal hati Baekhyun tertambat hanya untuk Sehun.

Kris dan Tao pasangan yang paling sering mengumbar kemesraan di antara member lainnya, tetapi juga pasangan yang paling kuat dan ditakuti karena kepemimpinan Kris yang dapat membimbing dengan baik dan tegas, Xiumin dan Chen pasangan paling tenang bahkan angin badai pun takkan bisa menggoyahkan mereka, Kai sahabat baik Sehun yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo tapi tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo sempat menjatuhkan hatinya pada Chanyeol, Suho dan Lay pasangan yang paling sulit ditebak entah mereka memang sepasang kekasih atau hanyalah sebatas teman saling membutuhkan, entahlah itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Tapi dari semua kerumitan itu, cinta Baekhyun kepada Sehun lah yang paling omong kosong.

Menyakiti perasaan masing-masing dan berpura-pura tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan orang lain..?

Sesungguhnya itu benar-benar omong kosong.

Haruskah Baekhyun berhenti mencintai Sehun dan menerima perasaan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas bersikap nekat akan keluar dari grup dan memulai hidup tenang berdua dengannya jika cintanya diterima.

Entahlah…

.

.

Ku nggak tahu prologue nya jelas atau ngga..hahaha karena sesungguhnya ini ff pertama aku.

Semoga jelas dan disukai yeth (?)

Kalo udah mampir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa di review, biar ku semangat lanjut ke chapternya.

SARANGHAE *

Tunggu chapter an nya yaa…,

GOMAWO..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

"hyung.. yaa hyung…." Tepukan Jong In di bahu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"kenapa kau tidur diruang tamu? Kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"ahh Kai kau sudah pulang..aku sedang menunggu sehun, sudah tengah malam seperti ini kenapa dia belum pulang juga yaa?" Tanya Baekhyun Sembari memandang jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung? wajahmu pucat sekali, .apakah kau sakit..? atau mau aku hubungi Sehun dan menanyakan dia ada dimana?"

"tidak Kai aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja karena jadwal kita yang padat belakangan ini, kau jangan menghubunginya, sepertinya dia sekarang masih sibuk dengan syuting film perdananya, biarkan saja, aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi"

Jong In hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan iba, dia tahu betul apa yang membuat pacar sahabatnya itu terlihat tidak sehat dan berantakan belakangan ini, bukan karena lelah dengan jadwal mereka belakangan ini, melainkan karena skandal murahan yang dibuat oleh agensi mereka sebagai berita pengalihan hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan Baekhyun yang mulai tercium media.

"kau yakin akan tetap menunggunya disini? Mau aku temani..?"

"haish.. sudahlah tidak usah.. aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi disini, lalu setelah itu aku akan beristirahat di kamar, kau istirahat saja duluan, jangan biarkan Kyungsoo menunggu pacarnya pulang seperti yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang Kai" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memandang wajah meronanya Jong In saat Baekhyun membahas tentang Kyungsoo.

"kami belum berpacaran hyung.." kini wajah Jong In semakin terlihat merah karena ledekan Baekhyun.

Kim Jong In memang sangat menyukai Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, yang Kyungsoo tahu Jong In bersikap baik kepadanya hanyalah karena sebatas teman sekamar di asrama dan teman satu grup saja, tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Jika saja Jong In bersikap lebih berani untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo mungkin malam itu disaat Jong In dalam keadaan lelah kembali ke asrama, dia bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan Kyungsoo tapi kenyataannya jauh dari ekspektasi.

"yasudah aku masuk ke kamar duluan ya hyung, kau juga jangan sampai tertidur lagi disini, udara sedang sangat dingin saat ini walaupun kita berada didalam ruangan, kau bisa sakit, jagalah kesehatan, kita masih mempunyai jadwal yang padat untuk promosi album terbaru kita" Ucap Jong In dengan wajah meyeringainya .

"ne..araseoo kai.. ternyata kau ini lebih cerewet daripada Sehun yaa.."

"hahaha.." kai hanya tertawa yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 am, tapi Sehun belum juga kembali ke asrama. Baekhyun kembali tertidur di sofa ruang tamu asramanya dan tidak berniat untuk masuk ke kamar sebelum Sehun pulang, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sehun dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit mulusnya malam itu. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa saat ini suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, badannya panas dan mengigil, ia memang sedang tidak sehat karena kelelahan dengan jadwal promosi album terbaru grup boy band nya dan juga beban pikiran yang menggerayangi dirinya belakangan ini, waktu istirahatnya hari ini seharusnya menjadi waktu yang baik untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya, tapi bukannya sembuh keadaannya malah semakin bertambah parah sekarang.

.

.

"Ooh Sehun, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, kau harus terus menemani ku, kita akan melewati semuanya bersama-sama, berjanjilah…"

"iya aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apalagi menyakitimu baekki ku."

Sehun mencium bibir kekasihnya, melumat bibirnya dan Baekhyun perlahan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, saling bercumbu mesra sampai akhirnya Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya karena suara itu.

Yaa, suara pria yang ia cintai, dengan lantang membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi indahnya. Baekhyun merasakan dahinya terasa dingin saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat berat. Badannya terkulai lemas dan tidak berdaya karena demamnya yang semakin tinggi. Bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja rasanya berat sekali. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras habis.

"astaga hyung badanmu panas sekali, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu jangan menungguku."

"kau sudah pul-" belum juga Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, mata baekhyun tertutup kembali, tubuhnya terjatuh saat sedang ingin berusaha berdiri dan mencoba untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu yang sudah pasti lelah dengan kegiatan syutingnya hari ini. Jika saja Sehun tidak menopang tubuh Baekhyun mungkin saat ini kepala Baekhyun sudah membentur meja ruang tamu yang letaknya berada didepan mereka.

"yaa.. baekki bangunlah.."

Semua member terkecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan yang memang lebih memilih memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri diluar asrama terbangun dengan teriakan Sehun yang terdengar sangat panik saat melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan didepan matanya.

"ada apa dengannya..?" ujar Kris sang leader, saat keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang tidak biasa, ia melihat Baekhyun terkulai lemas dipelukan Sehun.

"hyung tolong bantu aku dulu, bukakan kamarku, aku akan membawa Baekhyun hyung ke kamar"

Kris berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk membukakan pintu. Tao yang juga melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam dan menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang di gendong oleh Sehun menuju ke kamar. Sehun membaringkan Baekhyun diatas kasur dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baekki bangunlah, kenapa kau melakukan ini, kenapa kau menungguku disaat keadaanmu saja tidak lebih baik dariku.." Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir saat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kurus dan sangat pucat. Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat kurus belakangan ini, bukan hanya karena kelelahan saja, tapi karena nafsu makannya menurun sejak berita skandal hubungan Sehun dan Park Hye Rim dibuat dua bulan yang lalu, yang membuat dirinya tidak bernafsu untuk menyantap makanan sekalipun itu pizza, makananan kesukaannya. Park Hye Rim adalah wanita cantik dan seksi yang agensinya putuskan akan berperan sebagai kekasih Sehun untuk menutupi hubungan percintaan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mulai diketahui para penggemar dan beberapa media di korea.

"hyung..! bangunlah.."

"yaa.. sehun sudah tenanglah, akan aku panggilkan dokter Kim untuk segera kesini dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun hyung, kau tenang dulu" ujar Kyungsoo yang saat kejadian itu ikut terbangun dan langsung membangunkan Jong In untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan disamping kasur dan menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka.

"padahal sejam yang lalu aku masih mengobrol dengannya dan meminta Baekhyun hyung untuk tidak menunggumu, tapi ternyata sudah selama itu juga dia tetap menunggumu" ucap Jong In.

"ini aku bawakan air hangat dan handuk kecil, kompreskan di dahi Baekhyun untuk membantu menurunkan demamnya sementara menunggu dokter Kim datang" ujar Chen sambil menyodorkan wadah berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih hyung.." Sehun meletakkan handuk kecil kedalam wadah air hangat itu lalu setelah itu meletakannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"berhubung ini sudah tengah malam, bahkan sudah menuju waktu pagi, kau harus bersabar menunggu dokter Kim datang" seru Kris seraya menepuk bahu Sehun untuk menenangkan maknaenya itu.

"ini semua pasti karena aku, Baekhun hyung jadi seperti ini, semuanya terjadi karena aku lebih memilih skandal murahan itu dibandingkan status hubunganku dengan Baekhyun hyung, seharusnya aku menolak skandal itu dan memilih keluar dari grup untuk memulai hidup baruku berdua dengan Baekhyun hyung"

"sudahlah jangan berbicara seperti itu, yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah jangan disesali, mungkin ini menjadi keputusan terbaik untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian" ucapan Kris semakin membuat Sehun menyesali keputusannya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, tapi kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku memberitahumu sesuatu mengenai Baekhyun " Kris menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar kamar bersamanya dan memilih mengajaknya membicarakan hal ini hanya berdua.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE ?

Mian yah kalo masih banyak kata-kata yang rumit,susah,ngga nyambung, atau ngga jelas maksudnya apa

Aku juga masih belajar nih hehe

Kalo udah baca chapter 1 nya jangan lupa sempetin review yaa menurut kalian ceritaku gimana

"di hapus aja thor ganti cerita lain" atau "lanjut dong thor" hehehe

Kalau ada yang bilang lanjut pasti langsung aku lanjut ke chapter 2 yang lebih memfokuskan moment SeBaek/Hunbaek bahkan ada ChanBaek nya juga sebelum skandal itu terjadi.

Sebagai author baru yang masih receh2 aku akan selalu menerima kritk dan saran kalian.

GOMAWOO :*

Thanks to kareninna yang udah jadi orang pertama yang review story pertama aku. XOXO :**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fake Smile**

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Sehun , Chanyeol, Luhan

(Hunbaek/Sebaek , ChanLu, ChanBaek, Hunhan)

Another Cast : KrisTao , ChenMin, KaiSoo, SuLay and Others.

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Hurt, Comfort

Rated: T ,M

(crack pair sih, tapi main pair nya juga bakal dipertemukan kok)

CALM :*

Kalo ngga suka crack pair ngga usah dibaca shay, aku rapopo :*

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Drrrtt…

Drrrttt..

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat nama penelepon yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Tidak biasanya orang itu meneleponnya secara langsung.

"yeoboseyo sajangmin"

"kau sedang dimana sekarang baekhyun?"

"aku sedang berada di asrama sekarang, ada apa sajangnim?"

"ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan kris"

"denganku dan kris hyung? Hanya kami berdua?"

"yaa..hanya kalian berdua, bisa kalian ke kantor agensi sekarang? Ku tunggu.."

" kami akan segera kesana sajangnim"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"Ne…sajangnim"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bingung saat ini, wajahnya pucat dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, perasaannya campur aduk, ia menerawang setiap kejadian yang dilakukannya belakangan ini, apakah aku membuat salah? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? . Untung saja di asrama sedang tidak ada orang selain dirinya, jika saja member lainnya tidak sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing-masing pasti mereka sekarang sedang menghabiskan waktu di asrama dan akan khawatir melihat Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

"hyung..apakah sajangnim meneleponmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menelepon Kris seraya menyetir mobilnya menuju kantor agensi.

"yaa Baekhyun" seru Kris.

"sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Kenapa hanya kita berdua yang dipanggil,?"

"aku juga tidak tahu ada apa, tapi yang jelas sepertinya ini hal yang sangat penting, karena tidak biasanya sajangnim memanggil kita secara pribadi seperti ini, sudahlah jangan terlalu berpikir yang macam-macam, aku sedang menuju kesana sekarang, kau juga kan..? hati-hati, sampai bertemu disana"

"Baiklah hyung, kau juga hati-hati" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor agensi.

Sesampainya mereka di kantor agensi mereka menuju langsung ke ruang sajangnim . Aura hitam seakan mengikuti hentakan langkah mereka. Ini benar-benar suasana mencekam yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"hemm..baiklah..aku akan langsung pada pokok pembicaraan, jelaskan padaku apa arti dari foto ini?" nada bicara direkturnya itu menjadi tinggi seraya melemparkan lembaran foto keatas meja tepat dihadapan Kris dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kris terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat lembaran foto yang diberikan direkturnya itu yang ternyata memunculkan foto Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang bermesraan didalam mobil. Kejadian itu berlangsung 2 hari yang lalu sepulang keduanya merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Sehun mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di sebuah restaurant bintang lima yang sangat romantis dan memberikannya kado sebuah jam tangan mewah bermerek Rolex. Semua ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut , pikirannya kosong, badannya seakan kaku dan tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memandangi foto itu. Sedangkan Kris sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku tidak pernah melarang jika kalian sesama member ada yang memiliki hubungan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kalian jika kalian menunjukkan kedekatan intim kalian di publik seperti itu"

"apa kau tahu Baekhyun siapa yang mengambil foto itu? Lee Joon Ho..sudah pasti kalian tahu dia itu siapa..Lee joon adalah paparazzi media yang terkenal di korea dan dikenal sebagai paparazzi yang tak kenal ampun pada artis dan idol yang berhasil ia bongkar kehidupan pribadinya, ia akan benar-benar membuat karir keartisan orang itu hancur jika ia sudah menyebarkan hasil buruannya ke publik"

"maa…aff..kann..aku.. sajangmin, kami benar-benar ceroboh, kami-" gugup baekhyun sembari menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat tertekan karena ucapan direkturnya itu dan karena kejadian ini.

"sudahlah.. saat ini aku akan memberikanmu beberapa pilihan untuk menutupi masalah kau dan Sehun, pilihan pertama kalian akan aku pisahkan dan tidak boleh sama sekali berhubungan lagi diluar urusan grup kalian aku akan selalu memantau kegiatan kalian termasuk kehidupan pribadi kalian, pilihan kedua kalian bisa tetap bersama tetapi salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang keluar dari grup, dan kurasa kau sudah tahu baekhyun siapa yang akan aku keluarkan dari grup, sudah pasti itu bukan kau, bakat bernyanyimu jauh lebih dibutuhkan grup dibanding Sehun, dan pilihan terakhir adalah pilihan yang menurutku sudah paling baik dari dua pilihan sebelumnya, kalian masih bisa berhubungan satu sama lain dan tetap berada dalam satu grup, tetapi salah satu diantara kalian akan aku buatkan skandal dengan artis wanita yang sedang naik daun saat ini dan aku mau skandal itu terlihat _REAL_ di publik dan kurasa aku akan lebih memilih Sehun untuk hal ini"

Kris memandangi wajah dongsaengnya itu yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar pucat, kris mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, Kris ikut dalam perbincangan ini karena Kris adalah leader dari grup yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dalam mengawasi kegiatan member.

"aku tidak bisa memilih sekarang sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun sembari menutup wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

Baekhyun memang mempunyai kepribadian yang selalu terlihat ceria dan dapat menjadi penyemangat untuk banyak orang, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia merupakan pria yang sangat rapuh jika sudah menyangkut perasaan seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan dipukul benda tumpul tiada ampun.

"aku akan memberikanmu waktu dua hari untuk menentukan pilihanmu, karena aku pun hanya diberi waktu 3 hari untuk memutuskan langkah apa yang akan aku ambil sebelum foto kalian ini tersebar luas ke publik, baru setelah itu aku akan membicarakan hal ini lagi dengamnu dan sehun, tapi untuk saat ini aku mau kau yang terlebih dulu memutuskan"

"walaupun publik dan penggemar sudah ada yang mengetahui hubungan kalian dan beberapa foto ini sudah ada yang bocor ke publik tapi aku rasa aku akan tetap menutupi hubungan kalian jadi pilihlah secara benar Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke asrama bersama Kris, ia tidak sanggup jika harus membawa mobilnya sendiri pulang dengan pikiran yang kacau saat ini. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di kantor agensi dan meminta bantuan managernya untuk membawa mobilnya kembali ke asrama besok.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Tidak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan bagi hubungan kami dan maafkan aku hyung karena sudah membuat masalah seperti ini yang akan berdampak pada grup kita" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"sudahlah sekarang kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu baru setelah itu kau pikirkan lagi apa yang harus kau pilih disaat pikiranmu sudah tenang, tidak perlu meminta maaf, tidak hanya kau yang memiliki hubungan sesama member seperti itu, mungkin hanya keadaannya saja yang sedang tidak menguntungkan untuk kalian" Kris mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun seraya mengemudikan mobilnya menuju asrama.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun untuk keluar dari grup, karena apa yang sudah terwujud padanya saat ini adalah impian dia sejak kecil, jadi aku tidak akan ikut berperan sebagai orang yang akan menghancurkan impiannya" sambung Baekhyun.

"sudahlah Baek.. lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu, jernihkan pikiranmu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya, aku ataupun member yang lainnya tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun Sehun sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir"

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Sehun sudah tiba lebih dulu di asrama, ia berharap saat ia masuk kekamar Baekhyun sudah menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini sehun tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan namja mungilnya itu di segala penjuru asrama.

Sehun menuju ke arah ruang tv untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, Luhan ,kai , Kyungsoo dan Suho yang saat itu sedang bersantai dan berkumpul sepulang kegiatan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan member lainnya sudah terlelap tidur.

"hyung apakah kau tahu kemana Baekhyun hyung pergi? Aku hubungi tapi nomornya tidak aktif" Sehun menyentuh bahu Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv.

"aish..kenapa kau bertanya padaku?, aku kan juga baru saja tiba, lagipula Baekhyun itu kekasihmu, seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu dia kemana" ketus Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau marah padaku, aku kan hanya bertanya hyung"

kenyataannya Sehun memang sengaja bertanya seperti itu kepada Chanyeol.

"mungkin Baekhyun hyung pergi dengan Kris hyung, soalnya hanya dia dan Kris hyung yang belum pulang" sambung Jong In untuk menetralkan ketegangan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Sehun akan selalu bertengkar jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, semua anggota grup sudah mengetahui keadaan cinta segitiga mereka, bukann….bahkan segiempat, hubungan Sehun dengan Baekhyun, perasaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan Luhan dan Sehun dengan Luhan. Kerumitan itu berawal dari kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan yang lambat laun berubah ketika Luhan merasa tertarik kepada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang dari awal lebih memilih Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun justru tertarik dengan Sehun, maknae manja yang berwajah polos dan ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Baekhyun, sampai pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari hubungan kakak adik. Chanyeol dan Luhan juga memutuskan untuk memulai kedekatannya, karena disaat Chanyeol rapuh, Luhan lah yang membantu dirinya untuk kembali bangkit, namun jika sudah menyangkut perasaan memang tidak bisa dibohongi, rasa cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun hingga saat ini masih ia simpan dalam-dalam, jika memang suatu saat nanti waktunnya tiba dia yakin dia akan bisa bersama Baekhyun.

Member lainnya pun mengetahui cinta segiempat itu dan berusaha untuk tidak membuka atau mengungkitnya kembali, membiarkan cerita cinta dan kerumitan mereka berjalan apa adanya seiring berjalannya waktu. Yang jelas untuk saat ini Sehun merasa bahagia karena mempunyai Baekhyun disampingmya.

" sebenarnya dia kemana sih? Membuatku khawatir saja" gerutu Sehun.

Tak lama suara pintu asrama mereka terbuka.

"kami pulang" seru Kris disusul Baekhyun yang berjalan lesu dibelakangnya.

"kalian itu darimana saja? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku hyung kalau akan pulang selarut ini" Sehun memicingkan matanya kepada Baekhyun yang hanya tertunduk dan terlihat lelah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan memilih bungkam seribu bahasa.

"ahh.. itu.. tadi aku yang memintanya untuk menemaniku membeli hadiah ulang tahun ibuku ,untuk ku kirim ke China besok, Tao sedang sibuk dengan syuitng iklannya hari ini jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku, kebetulan hanya Baekhyun yang hari ini sedang memiliki waktu kosong jadi aku minta tolong dia untuk menemaniku" sela Kris sembari memandangi wajah gugup Baekhyun dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"aku sangat lelah hun, aku ke kamar duluan yaa" Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar tanpa menanggapi jawaban Kris dan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sedangkan member lain yang secara tidak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu menuju ke kamar.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam Sehun memutuskan menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kamar.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun terduduk disamping Baekhyun sembari megusap rambut Baekhyun lembut yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"tidak ada apa-apa hun, aku hanya lelah saja" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan hyung?"

"aku tidak lapar" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya.

"baiklah, istirahat saja kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ada yang harus kukerjakan sebentar, setelah itu aku baru menemanimu" Sehun mencium kening Baekhyun dan ingin beranjak pergi, namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun dan menariknya untuk kembali.

"jangan pergi hun, temani aku" pinta Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"hyung… kau kenapa? Kau benar-benar terlihat aneh malam ini, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"tidak ada Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, peluk aku seakan-akan kau akan kehilanganku"

"maksudmu?" Sehun terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"aku hanya ingin mempunyai banyak waktu berharga untuk kuhabiskan dengan kekasihku, apakah itu salah?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"tentu saja tidak salah" Sehun membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Mereka saling berpandangan, Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Sehun dengan jari kanan lentiknya, menelusuri setiap bagian wajah kekasihnya. Mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya itu.

"hyung, kita memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dalam hubungan kita, tetapi yang kutahu pasti saat ini aku akan menjagamu, aku juga tahu aku lebih muda darimu dan memang pada awalnya kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu, tetapi aku serius dan berjanji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang pipinya sembari mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat bibir Sehun yang dirasakan dibibirnya.

Batinnya ingin menangis dan berteriak _" jangan pernah mengucapkan kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku Sehun, jika kenyataannya sebentar lagi aku akan kehilanganmu dan kita tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu"_

Cairan bening dari matanya yang sedang terpejam tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi kedua pipi lembutnya, Baekhyun sudah menahannya sedari tadi, dan sekarang sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi, aliran air mata yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun seketika memberhentikan ciuman hangat mereka.

sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatir.

"jangan menangis hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun memandang baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca seraya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"aku hanya terlalu bahagia hun, karena memilikimu untuk saat ini, maka dari itu aku sampai menangis bahagia seperti ini" Baekhyun tertawa untuk menutupi kesedihan yang tiba-tiba meluap tanpa ia sadari.

Sehun kembali memeluk erat Baekhyun hingga mereka terlelap tidur.

Aku menyayangimu hun, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan hubungan kita….

.

.

" _cinta datang dengan pengorbanan yang akan memberikan petunjuk siapa diri kita yang sebenarnya- by: unknown."_

.

.

.

Maafkan daku yang baru bisa update chapter 2 nya sekarang, karena baru ada inspirasi lagi untuk nerusin story ini :" maafkan juga yaa kalo alur ceritanya atau tulisannya berantakan hehe

Makasih banget yang udah sempetin review bahkan follow story abal aku ini. Terharu :"

Kalo ada pencerahan besok aku update chapter 3 nya yaa hihi

Selamat membaca gaess jangan lupa reviewnya.

Aku tunggu lohhhh…..

*Note: yang ngga terlalu suka crack pair lewatin aja story ku :'* gapapa kok.

Bagi yang suka story ku, AKU PADAMU..muahh :*


End file.
